


Luciel's Prayer

by HopelessHeartless



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, Catholicism, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Prayer, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Some Humor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessHeartless/pseuds/HopelessHeartless
Summary: Are you there, God? It's me, Seven.**SPOILERS for: Seven's real name, Seven's Route (Deep Route)**





	Luciel's Prayer

Well, it’s me. How art thou? Hast thou been well? Smite anyone good lately?

Sorry, Sorry. I’ll try to be more reverent. It’s been a long time since I’ve prayed like this, as you well know. I’m a little worried that I’ve forgotten how to do it properly, so please don’t give me any boils or rashes if I make a mistake, okay? Gentlemen’s agreement?

God, where do I begin?

I’m in love. Dangerously so. See, I was going to ease into that, tell you about this girl, tell you what she’s done for me, what she does to my heart before dropping the “L” word, but look—it’s just slipped out. I’m sure you knew it already, anyway. You always do, don’t you?

I’m not sure how it happened. No, that’s not true. I know _exactly_ how it happened. I’ve spent my entire life devoted to a promise I’d made to my brother, striving for something I never knew was already out of my hands. I’ve been invisible for so long, convinced myself I enjoy solitude for so long, that when she came along and really _saw_ me… Christ, I fell apart.

Uh, sorry about the “Christ” thing. It’s a bad habit. I can’t believe I’ve become such a sailor with regard to my language; Saeran would be so shocked.

Oh, right. That’s another thing: my brother, he’s not well. I’m sure you knew that, too. I don’t know what it says about me that I thought of her before I thought of him. Maybe I’m weak? Maybe I’m stupid? Maybe she’s just the only one other than you I can turn to. Whatever it is, she soothes me through this.

I’m trying my best to keep all of these things from unraveling me—V’s apparent lies, Saeran’s hatred of me, my unexpected love for this woman—but I’m not sure how much longer I can do this. In situations like this, V and Rika always urged me to put my full faith in you, to ask for your strength and trust that you would hold me up when I needed you most. Since Rika’s death, well…

Look, I’ll be honest. I was mad at you, okay? I was _so_ mad. I didn’t understand why you didn’t save her, why you couldn’t stop her from doing what she did. Even after lengthy talks with V about it, the most I’d been able to do is accept that I couldn’t understand your plan. Recently, however, I’ve begun to feel less and less certain that the story V told us is the whole truth. I’m not saying there isn’t a part of me that’s still hurt, but I’m realizing that I can’t be mad forever. I still need you. I mean it. And if V’s been hiding Saeran from me like this, well, I can’t be sure of what he’s told me before.

So, Lord, as you can see, I’m sort of lost right now. This feels like a crossroads, a turning point at which I can either replay the story of Lucifer or write the heroic climax of the saga of Luciel. I’ve always been ready to rewrite history by saving Saeran, but suddenly I have a selfish thought. What if the man I need to save is myself? Has that always been your goal? Did you send her here to help me see that?

Shit, I’d never thought of that before. Sorry, my language again. I’ll pray the Rosary a bunch of times for that, okay? I promise I’m not trying to anger thee.

That girl. She’s back in my mind again. She’s so ridiculous, so free-spirited, so _exactly like me_. Oh, and she’s beautiful, too. How dare you make someone so entirely lovely? I wish I’d never installed those CCTV cameras. She enters a room, I swoon. She moves slightly, I swoon. She sneezes, I swoon. At first I thought it was just me being desperate and lonely. Or perhaps that I’m just a horn dog (I’m a human man, after all). Yeah, okay, there were elements of that, but now that we’ve met in person my feelings are so much clearer.

By the way, could I please be forgiven for those times I—er—did stuff? While watching her? You know what I’m talking about. I don’t necessarily think you’re as uppity about that kind of stuff as other people say, but you might not think it’s cool to do that without her knowledge. So, yeah. I’ll be hitting up the confessional later, but I wanted to give you a heads up beforehand.

Oh. She’s looking at me. Yes, we’re staying in the same apartment at the moment. I hope that’s okay. I promise I’ll be nothing but a gentleman with her. Still, I might daydream about her asking me for more. Wouldn’t it be wrong to deny the request of an angel? Ugh. I’m in way, way too deep. This is bad.

If you could, please lend me some of your strength. Whether that’s by helping me resist these feelings or by helping me embrace them, I’ll lean into it. It’s time for me to be the real Luciel, however you mean him to be. Even if he’s just Saeyoung Choi.

Help me save Saeran, Holy Father. And, even if you can’t, keep the girl safe for me. Make sure she’s happy all her life, even if I’m not in it.

Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit; as it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be, world without end.

Amen.


End file.
